


Ahkmenrah's Birthday

by Potterhead2468



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk doesn't like his birthday, Frozen (2013) References, Kahmunrah is a horrible horrible person, Larry has a crush, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Which is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: The museum decides to throw a birthday party for Ahkmenrah.Ahk, though, doesn't have the fondest birthday memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> I didn't plan this to go like this

So you know the beginning of Frozen, when Anna is waking up and is like “It’s coronation day!”   
Well that’s how I imagine Ahk being on his 18th birthday, and the day he takes the throne. Overly excited, thrilled to be pharaoh, “Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy, but I’m somewhere in that zone.” He’s been anxious but excited about this day for nearly a year. And so he spent a lot of time bouncing around in his room until his mom came to get him, laughing at how excited he was and telling him he better calm down because his father was waiting for them. It was time.   
Anyways, so you know Elsa’s part later in the song? “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see   
Be the good girl you always have to be   
Conceal, don’t feel, put on a show   
Make one wrong move and everyone will know.” Well that’s Ahk thousands of years later. On the anniversary of his coronation day, his birthday. He pretends he’s happy, that’s he’s okay and not hurting. That it wasn’t the day Kahmunrah broke his heart by screaming he hated, never loved him, never would. Wasn’t the day his brother stared him in the face, and spat that Ahk was dead to him.    
Pretends it wasn’t that day that broke him.   
Wasn’t the day he good as died, because even if Kah waited two months to actually do it that was the day he decided he would.   
  
The museum throws a party for him. Because it’s what they do, they throw parties. It’s about 9 months since Larry took over the museum, just over two months since Ahk had finally started to leave his room and befriend the others. They want him to feel welcome, be happy. So they throw a party.   
  
Ahkmenrah stays for a while, he’s fascinated in the music after all and is having fun listening to the different songs Nicky plays, but eventually it gets too much. His claustrophobia starts acting up, his anxiety, and so he quietly slips away. Finds the stairwell the roof and goes up it, walking to the rail and grabbing it tightly. Observing first the city, then turning his head towards the moon. Let’s the panic wash out of him, starts to relax for just a minute before something else washes over him.   
  
And he starts sobbing, holding onto the rail, head hung down, and he just sobs. As he remembers all the bad memories this day held. He has been holding it in all day, all week even. Not letting the others know how much it hurts him. How much he didn’t want to celebrate it.   
  
But god it hurts. And Gods he didn’t want celebrate, but he couldn’t tell the others that. Not without having to explain. Which is the last he ever wanted to do. The less they knew about Kah, the better it would be for all of them.   
  
But Larry knew. Of course he did, the night guard knew everything about the pharaoh. Not just from doing his research, which he did a lot of, but also because he spent so much time with him. The first six months mostly in Ahk’s tomb, hanging out and talking, Larry comforting Ahk when he needed it, introducing him to the modern world little by little. The seventh month found Ahk accompany him on rounds every night, at least once, they spent more time together in the break room watching tv or on the roof watching the stars. The eighth and ninth month were spent exploring the museum together, learning every inch of it. Learning every animal, person, exhibit on display.   
  
So Larry knew how hard this day was for Ahk. Knew where the pharaoh would go when he left. Knew he needed time alone before being followed.   
  
So he waited. Passed thirty minutes talking to Teddy and scolding Oct and Jed for wrecking another car, then slipped away after convincing Attila and his Huns to play with Rexy.   
  
When Larry saw Ahk sobbing on the roof, his whole body shaking from the force of his sadness, his heart broke. He walked over to the younger man, put an arm around him and coaxed him to sit. Larry held Ahk until his tears stopped, rubbed his back until his breathing was normal, wouldn’t let go until the shaking stopped.   
  
Ahk turned when the crying stopped so he was sitting beside Larry instead of practically on him, rested his head on the night guards shoulder and distracted both of them by pointing out distant constellations in the overly bright sky. Rambling on about what each meant, who named them, why.   
  
Larry listened, held the pharaoh close but didn’t say anything. Provided comfort only with his presence, because he knew that’s what Ahk needed. And Larry would do anything to make Ahkmenrah happy again.   
  
They headed back in with thirty minutes to sunrise. Larry made rounds with Ahk glued to his side, not saying much but a slight smile on his face as Larry took over the conversation, making jokes and comments about the weirdest things. Like he always did.   
  
Fifteen minutes to sunrise and they were in Ahk’s tomb. Ahkmenrah was redoing his bandages up as Larry placed his clothes back where they belonged. They didn’t speak, but they didn’t need to. They knew each other like the back of their hands. The things left unspoken were never not known.   
  
10 minutes to sunrise and Larry was helping Ahk into his sarcophagus. Holding his bandaged wrapped hand, stroking it softly because he knew that’s what the younger man needed. Telling him a bedtime story like the 18 year old was Nicky, trying to distract his mind from the reality of what was about to happen.   
  
4 minutes to sunrise and Ahkmenrah was asleep. Looking so old and young at the same, the two blending together in a way Larry wasn’t sure should be possible. But he was smiling. He was asleep. And Larry was grateful.   
  
3 minutes to sunrise and Larry knew he should be making final rounds. Checking on the others. But he couldn’t stop staring.   
  
2 minutes to sunrise and Larry noticed a stray curl on Ahk’s forehead. Brushed it away gently, laughing as he started to mumble something in Egyptian. Larry had the feeling it was probably a curse or ‘Go Away’   
  
1 minute to sunrise and Larry was placing a soft kiss on Ahkmenrah’s forehead, smiling when the young king did. Something washed over him as he watched Ahk blush slightly from the contact even in his sleep, something in the pit of his stomach Larry could quite understand.   
  
Sunrise. Larry pulled the lid over Ahk’s sarcophagus just as the tablet started to glow again, and the magic drained again from the museum.   
  
Sunrise. Larry was making final rounds to make sure everything was in place.   
  
Sunrise. Larry couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier. The warmth that seemed to grow every time he thought about the pharaoh, the butterflies in his stomach.   
  
Sunrise. Larry was sitting in the break room waiting for shift change. The tv was on Keeping Up With The Kardashian’s. Ahk loved the show, but Larry never saw the appeal. Thought it was stupid, overrated, etc. But Ahkmenrah loved it. He must have been the last one in here, last night. Didn’t bother to change the channel before he left.   
  
Sunrise. The last time he felt like this about someone was with Erika.   
  
Sunrise. Larry knew what this feeling was. Nearly choked on his drink when he realized. Sent soda shooting across the room when it hit him.   
  
Sunrise. Larry liked Ahkmenrah. A lot.   
  
Sunrise. It was a lot more than a crush.   
  
Sunrise. And he had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
